Alternate Reality Oneshot Collection
by Zena Airale
Summary: A series of oneshots taking place before the Alternate Reality series. Collab with ElinaLunaStar
1. Green Destiny

Wu was staring at the Golden Weapons, thinking about the prophecy his father told him before he passed. He had been thinking about whether to start looking for the prophesied hero now, especially since he felt a disturbance for the past few months.

Garmadon, meanwhile, was watching Lloyd, his newborn son, while his wife was out running errands. He sighed, remembering the day before, when Kozu, a servant of the Overlord, actually tried to _kill_ his child. He remembered being absolutely _furious_ at the general, using his powers to annihilate him. He vowed to protect Lloyd more conscientiously from then on, and had hardly left his side since then.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the whine of his son, wanting his father's attention. He looked at his bundled-up baby, and smiled at his innocent, chubby face. Lloyd smiled back, happy to have his father caring again, and reached his stubby fingers to Garmadon's face. The father chuckled and gently took a hold of one of his son's fragile hand carefully. Who in their right mind would want to end the life of someone so innocent and pure?

"Come on, my little one. Hold onto me..." Garmadon cooed, bringing his child in for a tight yet gentle embrace. "I love you, my dearest..." Those same words caused him to softly cry in response. " _I love you..._ " He made the mistake of putting him down and glancing away.

Unbeknownst to the brothers, Lloyd was looking at the Golden Weapons with curiosity. He reached his pudgy hand at the Sword of Fire, and all of a sudden, a green spark appeared in his fingers, scaring the baby.

" _Lloyd!_ " Garmadon gasped, pulling his boy away from the weapons as far as he could and close to his chest.

Lloyd, on the other hand, started bawling out of fear. He was scared of what just happened, and he didn't understand what _was_ happening at the moment.

"My child..." Garmadon whispered in concern. "Shhh...I'm right here... _right here...right here..._ " He pressed tiny kisses on his redden face and whispered sweet nothings to his little boy.

Wu, on the other hand, was completely shocked. The energy Lloyd created...was _green_?! Then it must mean...

"Brother," Wu whispered to his big brother, scared of how the overprotective father would react. "Did you see the energy emitted from your son's hand? It was green... I think...he's the chosen one." The younger brother braced himself for Garmadon's reaction, which _wouldn't_ be pretty.

" _I-It can't be..._ " Garmadon gasped in shock, looking down at his son. Lloyd had calmed down now and looked up at his father's eyes with his green ones, then let out a cute cry. The father couldn't help but let out a sharp sob in response to such an innocent noise. He tightened his hold on his precious child as he started to break down into tears. " _What if..._ " Garmadon shook his head, not even wanting to go to _those_ thoughts. He began to rock Lloyd as his sobs grew stronger. " _D-Don't leave me..._ "

"Brother... _I am so sorry_..." Wu whispered to Garmadon and pulled him into a gentle embrace while not disturbing his nephew. He _knew_ how much Lloyd meant to his brother. He heard about the attack yesterday, and he also promised to protect the infant with the father as well.

" _H-How is m-my son the c-chosen one? H-He was just b-born...a few d-days ago..._ " Garmadon asked, completely overwhelmed at the revelation of his own child's destiny. " _I-I_ can't _accept this..._ " His body started trembling uncontrollably, almost stirring the baby. He handed Lloyd to Wu and rushed outside to have a moment to himself.

Wu sighed, knowing how emotional his brother is. He couldn't blame him for being upset about this revelation. Being the chosen one meant that many enemies would come after Lloyd, and Garmadon had always sworn to protect his child the moment he was born. The very thought that more villains would come after the child must be terrifying Garmadon.

The creation master was brought out of his thoughts by the whining of his nephew. He was confused on where his dad went, and wanted attention on himself again. " _Shh..._ don't worry, Lloyd. Your daddy just needs a moment right now... _he'll be back..._ "

Meanwhile, Garmadon was sitting on the steps of the monastery, his head buried in his hands. His shoulders were shaking as he silently cried over what just happened.

" _My child...I_ can't _lose you...I swore to protect you the moment you were born, and now..._ " Garmadon couldn't say anymore. It was just so overwhelming. His cries became heavier, now being heard by someone who was also still in the Monastery.

Morro, an eight-year-old child taken in by Wu, was in his room playing when he heard crying outside. Curious, he left the indoors and stepped out to see his adopted uncle shattered and heartbroken. He rushed right over and wrapped his small, thin arms and laid his head on the broken one's shoulder.

"Don't cry, Uncle Garmadon..." Morro whispered empathetically, even though he didn't know what was going on. Garmadon wrapped an arm around his nephew and sobbed into his shoulder.

As much as Garmadon tried to deny and tell himself this wasn't true, destiny had spoken. Lloyd was _confirmed_ to be the chosen one. " _Wh-Why did it have to be you, Lloyd...? I can't believe that_ you're _...th-the one to take on Yakunan in the Ultimate Battle..._ "

"Wait...are you saying...Lloyd is... _the green ninja_?" Morro asked, confused and shocked over what his uncle said.

Garmadon nodded softly and sobbed more. He held Morro close to his chest, who was starting to become distressed as well.

In the short time he got to know the newborn, Morro was already seeing Lloyd as like a cute little brother to him. And now he was gonna become a target for the rest of his life. The very thought made the wind master leak a few tears from his grey-green eyes. "B-But...wasn't he _just_ born a few d-days ago?"

"Y-Yes, he was." Garmadon tightened his hold on Morro, feeling so much anguish in his heart. "B-But destiny had to be cruel and choose _my son_ t-to be... _the chosen one?_ " Garmadon's eyes glowed purple for a second, feeling angered at fate for putting Lloyd in harm's way. " _I-It's just too much..._ "

A loud cry broke through Garmadon's thoughts, and he quickly whipped his head around to see Wu coming up to them. Lloyd was in his uncle's arms, crying and squirming around.

"Brother, I can't seem to get him to stay still... _He wants you..._ " Wu's words seemed to be true, because when Lloyd saw his dad coming up to him, he reached his tiny arms to him.

Garmadon smiled in tears, gently taking his son into his arms. Lloyd finally stopped crying and looked at his father with tired-looking emerald eyes. The master of destruction was forced to push his internal emotions aside to care for his child. He rocked the distressed baby carefully, cooing ever so softly.

" _Shh...it's okay...daddy's here...daddy's better now and here for you..."_ Garmadon tenderly whispered at his sleepy little boy. And it was at that moment, he finally came to terms with his son's destiny. "I promise I'll be here beside you... _I promise... I love you so very much..._ "

Lloyd yawned tiredly, his tiny eyelids fluttering as he snuggled closer into his father's comforting grasp. His tiny body began rising and falling in a rhythmic beat. Garmadon breathed out a sigh of relief, happy to have his little boy in his arms once more.

"It's going to be alright..." Garmadon continued to whisper soothingly. " _I'll always be here to protect you, my child... Nothing will_ ever _tear us apart..._ " He couldn't help but cry softly as he held his precious child close.

 _"I love you, my little angel..."_

* * *

 **Zena: HE FREAKING JINXED IT! AHHAHAHAHHHHHAHAAHHA!**

 **Elina: NO KIDDING!**

 **Zena: Oh, it's gonna be soooooo much worse. *le smirk***

 **Elina: Yeah...BRACE YOURSELVES!**

 **Zena: THIS SHOW IS FREAKING AWESOOOMMMEEEEEE!**

 **Elina: I AM LITERALLY OBSESSED WITH IIIIITTTTTTTTTT!**

 **Zena: Same tbh... BUT THE HAGEMANS JUST HAD TO RUIN IT WITH THE "I HAVE NO SON" THING!**

 **Elina: I KNOW! I was all, _he did not just SAY THAT!_ And I bet Master Garmadon was all, "NOOOOOOO! I LOVE MY SON, YOU DEMON!"**

 **Zena: YEAH JUST GIVE LLOYD HIS FATHER BACK FOR REALZ**

 **Elina: They better do that when the 'you-know-what' comes or I am gonna be REALLY angry!**

 **Zena: LLOYD NEEDS HIM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Elina: Look out for any other one-shots AND the next chapter!**

 **Zena: CYA!**

 **Elina: BYEEEE!**


	2. Revelation

Garmadon was staring at the paintings in the Golden Weapons room. He had asked his brother to go get his son, knowing that it was time. He was going to reveal his son's destiny to him. After learning Lloyd had inherited his grandfather's powers, he decided to reveal it to Lloyd when he was thirteen years old. That way, he would have a normal childhood before he began training for the Ultimate Battle.

He heard the door slide open, and Garmadon turned to see his little brother at the doorway, and his precious son in front of him. Lloyd had blonde hair swept to the side and cropped close to his head. His mesmerizing emerald eyes stared into his father's purple ones, making his heart melt in affection. Lloyd was small for his age, but he had lean muscles for his flexibility he got training with Morro.

"Hey dad. Uncle Wu wanted you to see me. Is everything okay?" Lloyd asked with concern clear in his voice. He shut the door as Wu left and went over to his father whose throat tightened at his son's concern for him.

They both absolutely adored that.

"Y-Yes, I just thought..." Garmadon stopped him and took a deep breath to settle down his nerves. "I think that it's time you learned our family's history."

Lloyd widened his eyes in surprise then carefully braced himself for what his father was about to tell him.

"I've been waiting to tell you this for awhile now..." Garmadon struggled to keep a straight face to not show the fear that was coursing through his soul. He gently took hold of one of Lloyd's small hands, and turned back to the painting in front of him.

The painting depicted a young man in normal-looking clothes, a straw hat, and a moustache and braided hair on his face. Surrounding him were four items that looked familiar to both the older and younger men: The Golden Weapons.

Garmadon took another deep breath and began, "Long before time had a name, my father and your grandfather, Hikari, the First Spinjitzu Master had the special ability to use the four elemental powers: fire, ice, lightning, and earth. And with those elements, he used it to create the very world we are living in: Ninjago."

"Whoa...I never knew we had such a legacy..." Lloyd gaped in awe, making Garmadon smile at his innocent excitement.

"Indeed. Anyway, when Hikari created Ninjago, he had formed a powerful balance that shapes the realm into existence: light and shadows." Garmadon frowned, knowing the next thing would scare them both. "But within those shadows, there is darkness."

The two males turned to the next painting of the legend, this time depicting a valley enshrouded in shadows. But something was within in the black spots of the crevice. A demonic face colored an ominous purple, unlike Garmadon's soothing eyes of the same color, revealed itself as it floated above a peaceful-looking forest.

"The blackest of darkness was born, and that evil spirit was called the Overlord. A being of pure evil who wished to upset the balance and let darkness overtake Ninjago."

Lloyd shivered slightly at the reveal of the Overlord's motives and gripped his father's hand tighter. In response, his father wrapped an arm around the child and pulled him close protectively, running his fingers through his soft blonde hair. As much as he didn't want to reveal such a legend to his son, Garmadon knew he was going to know, and that he _had_ to.

"Because of the Overlord's presence, the balance _had_ been shifted, and Ninjago was starting to fall into chaos and oblivion."

The next painting depicted the Overlord towering over the land, destroying it with the darkness he was empowered with. All life beneath him was being eliminated, vanquished into nothing but shadows. But beneath the heartless demon's eyes, the small but powerful figure of the First Spinjitzu Master stood his ground.

"Your grandfather was forced to hold the demon back, and due to their equal power, it caused the battle to be never-ending...until the Overlord created the indestructible Stone Army." Garmadon and Lloyd's eyes moved to the next painting: an army of stone-like beings standing before the First Spinjitzu Master. The Overlord towered over the creations he had given birth to, glowering down at the light of hope.

"How was grandfather able to take them down?" Lloyd asked in confusion. "You said they were invincible?"

"He didn't." Garmadon simply answered.

" _What?_ But he would have been defeated by them." Lloyd asked, now really confused and a bit anticipated about what happened to the war and his grandfather.

Garmadon moved to the next painting, showing the First Spinjitzu Master thrusting a golden sword into the ground. A bright energy seemed to be emerging from where the blade struck.

"Yes, he _would_ have been defeated, and darkness would have won. But he devised an idea to protect Ninjago and end the war: splitting the land in two."

The last painting showed none other than the land of Ninjago that Lloyd had seen on his mother's map countless times. But there was a mirrored version of it on the other side, colored dark unlike the light one.

"The light side is where we live now in peace, Ninjago. And the dark side is where the Overlord was banished to, named overtime, the Island of Darkness." Garmadon explained, gesturing to the mirrored lands. "But because of the separation, this left the battle unfinished. And since then, there has been no trace of the Overlord or the Stone Army for countless centuries."

The master of destruction took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed of retelling such a tale to his child. No doubt he must be awed but terrified of the story. Just like how he and Wu were when their father told it to them when they were younger.

"Wait...so if the battle's unfinished, then what?" Lloyd innocently asked in curiosity.

Garmadon's gaze darkened as he pulled Lloyd close once more. Tears welled up in overwhelming tension in his heart, knowing it was time to reveal his son's destiny.

Slowly letting go of his son, Garmadon went over to an ornate chest in front of the paintings and opened it. Inside were many ancient scrolls passed down from his father to him and his brother for safekeeping. He beckoned for Lloyd to join him.

"My father foresaw many events that will come in the far future, and he had been recording those visions into these scrolls. And one of them is about how the war between light and darkness will end." Reaching for one particular scroll, Garmadon grabbed the prophecy that he now viewed as a cursed object. His eyes softly glowed as he stared at the item that questions his child's fate in the future. And it terrified him.

"Dad...are you alright?" Lloyd asked, noticing the tension in his father's movements and the glow in his eyes.

"N-Not exactly, son..." Knowing there was no turning back now, he drew in a deep breath and opened the scroll on the ground. On the paper, a figure in green clothing surrounded in ancient Ninjagian writings and a warm-looking light. "It says here that one ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja, the Ninja destined to defeat the dark lord." Garmadon's throat tightened in emotional pain, knowing that it was time.

"And the green ninja is... _you, Lloyd_." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they welled up in his eyes and spilled down to his cheeks. Garmadon grabbed his son, who was standing in shock, pulling him tight against his chest, letting a quiet sob escape.

"D-Dad...I-I didn't know...I-I had...no idea..." Lloyd didn't know what to say, feeling so overwhelmed. He had no idea that he would have such a destiny in his future. That he was supposed to conclude the battle his grandfather began over a millennia ago. That he would have to face a demon of pure darkness with an equal power to the First Spinjitzu Master.

But what struck him most was the fact that his father had such an emotional reaction over it. That he had known it the whole time and suffered because he held it back for so long. It shattered the teen's heart to pieces.

"Daddy..." Lloyd whimpered as he embraced his father in sympathy and comfort.

Garmadon tightened his hold on his precious child, never wanting to let him go. He just wanted to protect him from that demon. Ever so softly, he whispered into Lloyd's hair, "That was why I waited so long... I didn't want to overwhelm you when you were just so young." He tensed as he remembered when he learned of Lloyd's destiny, and decided to tell him. "You were barely a week old when my brother and I found out you were gonna be the green ninja. I was _so_ overwhelmed and scared for you. I wanted to wait until you were older so you could have a normal childhood before you could hold the massive responsibility." He started to choke back so much of his tears, struggling to be strong for his child but to no avail.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY DESTINY HAD TO BE SO CRUEL!" Garmadon screamed as his eyes glowed even more, terrifying Lloyd further.

"D-Daddy, please calm down..." Lloyd buried his head into his father's chest, fear starting to grasp his mind. "Y-You're scaring me..."

Garmadon gasped in shock and buried his face in his son's soft hair. He pressed a kiss tenderly on the top of Lloyd's head, making the teen smile in tears.

"I'm sorry, my sweet child...I'm just _so_ worried about you...I don't want anything to happen to you...all because of your destiny..." Garmadon stroked his child's hair, whispering sweet nothings into Lloyd's ears. The anger inside of him dissipated as he focused on caring for his little boy once more.

"C-Can you sleep with me tonight, d-dad?" Lloyd asked nervously, still shaken over the event.

"I was going to ask you the same thing... Of course I will, sweetheart..." Garmadon looked down at his child to see that he looked so tired, his eyes fluttering and his head drooping. Very gently, he picked Lloyd up bridal style, with his head laid on his father's shoulder.

He left the Golden Weapons room and carried his son to the safety of his room. He passed the other ninjas and his brother, but they didn't question Garmadon's state due to the straight face he had on.

Finally reaching Lloyd's room, Garmadon carefully slid the door open while making sure not to drop his son or wake him up. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the big queen bed he bought for his son not too long ago. He chuckled when he remembered his brother pointing out how he spoiled Lloyd so much. Luckily, it never affected his son's personality like any spoiled family he met.

Garmadon placed his child onto the bed and watched him sink into the soft mattress that reminded him of a cloud. The father then draped a fluffy green blanket over Lloyd, and he smiled as he watched his son snuggle into the gentle bristles brushing against his skin.

"Stay with me..." Garmadon mumbled, his voice practically trembling in emotion. " _I love you..._ " The fear melted away from his mind as he tenderly gazed down at his son, who was now fast asleep. His chest rose up and fell down like a rhythmic beat, soothing the father.

Garmadon grabbed another blanket and settled into bed next to his son, both covered by the second cover. Lloyd let out a whimper, curling up into a tiny ball, and the father instinctively wrapped a protective arm around his only child and pulled him close.

"It's okay...I'm right here... I'll protect you... _I promise..._ " Garmadon leaned his forehead against his son's like when he was so much younger, and then gently pressed a kiss on his forehead.

" _I love you, my little angel..."_

A moment later, Garmadon fell asleep, his arm still wrapped around his child. Even though a great darkness would soon be coming and a destiny would be laid out in front of them, they would be together and stay close no matter what.

* * *

 **Zena: HE JINXED IT!**

 **Elina: And he was quite off about the threat, wasn't he? *Leaned against a wall and smirked***

 **Zena: Heh yeah! The next chapter, "Infiltration" will come at some point! We're still working on it!**

 **Elina: And thank you for the support. Glad so many people are enjoying our story!**


End file.
